Magnet
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Fic penyesalan diri saya! Untuk memperingati hari GouenKaze yang telat 4 hari! Yah, Special Valentine's Day juga... RnR, please...


Magnet

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

M!

*yap, anak baik tak boleh baca fic ini*

Genre:

Romance

Chara (s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya

Pairing:

GouenKaze, ShuuIchi, atau apa pun pokoknya itulah…

Warning:

Hard-yaoi! Fic penyesalan diri saya karena melupakan hari peringatan OTP sendiri! Abal, ooc parah, typo tersebar di seluruh Indonesia –salah- di seluruh fic ini maksudnya, pendek, aneh, jelek, tak layak baca, bisa menyebabkan katarak pada mata Anda, yang alergi silakan menjauh dari fic ini…

Udah saya peringatin, lho!

Summary:

Ia menarik seperti magnet, Kazemaru yang seorang PSK, dan Gouenji, mantan pegawai negeri yang kena PHK. Gouenji yang putus asa pergi ke café dan bertemu dengan pemuda cantik berambut turquoise.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Gouenji Shuuya memandangi kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak sedikit ketika mendapati sebuah kalimat, tapi kemudian ia bersikap biasa kembali.<p>

"Aku kena PHK?" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap kertas itu. Ia lalu meremas dan merobek-robeknya menjadi beberapa bagian. Sang kertas malang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dibuangnya ke sungai di bawah jembatan. Ia putus asa.

"Aku harus cari pekerjaan di mana lagi?" ia tadinya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan duduk sebentar di sana, berpikir ke mana lagi ia akan mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi bukannya pergi ke tempat tujuan semula, kakinya malah membawanya ke _café_ yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Tolong satu gelas _vodka_," katanya pada sang _bartender _yang segera mengangguk patuh. Ia segera menuang minuman pesanan dalam gelas kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Gouenji.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?" tanya sang _bartender_ ramah. Ia sedari tadi keheranan melihat Gouenji, karena sang pria bawang terlihat muram seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

"Aku di-PHK oleh _manager_ di perusahaan. Dan sekarang aku tak tahu mau cari pekerjaan di mana lagi…" lirih Gouenji, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hanya tersisa sebagian karena _vodka_.

Sang _bartender_ tersenyum. Entah kenapa.

"Kalau begitu, Anda datang ke tempat yang tepat," katanya tanpa menghapus senyuman itu. Gouenji mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau aku bekerja di sini? Sayang sekali, aku tak tertarik bekerja dengan dunia malam…" Gouenji mengibaskan tangannya meremehkan. _Bartender _itu menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak. Maksud saya, bukan mengajak Anda bekerja di sini. Saya mengajak Anda untuk mencoba melupakan sejenak soal pekerjaan," ungkapnya sambil tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini bukan senyuman yang ramah, tetapi senyuman bisnis yang bisa saja menjebloskan mangsa ke dalam kurungannya.

"Ah, mungkin lain kali. Aku pergi dulu," sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Gouenji memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membayar pesanannnya tadi. Ia lalu pergi untuk pulang ke rumah.

'Melupakan sejenak soal pekerjaan, ya? Kurasa itu bagus juga…' batinnya diam-diam menyetujui perkataan sang _bartender_.

'Ukh, kepalaku pusing…' Gouenji memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Belum sampai ia keluar dari pintu _café_, yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Gouenji Shuuya, usia 24 tahun, tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Kedua orang tua beserta seorang adik perempuannya berada di luar negeri. Pada awalnya ia bekerja di salah satu pabrik tekstil di pusat kota, dan karena alasan yang belum jelas maksudnya, ia di-PHK. Sampai hari ini ia belum mendapat pekerjaan baru.<p>

"Nggh…" Gouenji membuka mata_ onyx_-nya dan mengerjapkannya sejenak. Kepalanya yang masih pusing seketika berdenyut saat ia mencoba untuk sedikit bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya setelah melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ruangan yang bernuansa biru sejuk itu jelas bukan kesukaannya.

"Kau ada di rumahku," ucap seseorang yang –sepertinya- berada di kamar mandi. Bunyi air yang bergemericik segera menyadarkan Gouenji dari keterkagetannya.

"Siapa kau?" Gouenji bertanya. Tepat saat itu pula bunyi air itu berhenti, dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluar seseorang –entah mau disebut laki-laki atau perempuan- yang memakai handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Tunggu, perempuan kenapa hanya pakai handuk di pinggang?

"Namaku Kazemaru. Salah satu pekerja di _café_ itu," Kazemaru mengenalkan diri tanpa menghadap Gouenji, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian gantinya di sana.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" saat Gouenji duduk di kasur, ia baru menyadari kalau orang di depannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Hei, kau tak mengucapkan terima kasih? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu," akhirnya, Kazemaru menoleh sedikit. Hanya sedikit, pada Gouenji, itu pun hanya untuk meminta imbalan berupa 'ucapan terima kasih'.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Jadi, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Gouenji mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada terpaksa dan sama sekali tak ada niat. Bahkan sambil memutar mata.

"Kau pingsan. Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu, karena kalau bukan, kau pasti sudah habis oleh rekan-rekanku," Kazemaru memasang pakaiannya saat ia mengucapkan itu.

"Ha? Rekan-rekanmu?" Gouenji mengernyit bingung, Kazemaru terlihat masih muda, ia tak mungkin memiliki rekan kerja yang berbahaya. Seperti mafia misalnya.

"Ya, mereka biasanya sangat brutal. Apalagi kalau melihat pengunjung baru sepertimu, tapi kalau aku, sih,_ lihat_ orangnya dulu," ucap Kazemaru sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kau bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Gouenji terbata. Tidak mungkin kalau Kazemaru itu…

"Oh, aku belum bilang, ya? Di _café_ itu aku bekerja sebagai 'pemuda panggilan'," Kazemaru mengucapkan itu dengan nada bangga, tanpa malu sedikit pun, yang cukup membuat Gouenji tercengang kaget. Jadi, perkiraannya sejak tadi benar.

"Ma-maksudmu… Kau bekerja sebagai PSK?" Gouenji memastikan. Kazemaru mengangguk –lagi-lagi- dengan bangga.

"Kau ternyata lelaki murahan!" desis Gouenji meremehkan. Kazemaru mengangkat dagunya sedikit, ia sebenarnya sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Gouenji, tapi apa boleh buat, pria berambut putih tulang itu memang benar.

"Maaf saja, Tuan. Aku memang murahan, tapi aku tak memberikan keperjakaanku pada sembarang orang," balas Kazemaru sengit. Matanya memicing tajam, menusuk Gouenji yang memandangnya remeh.

"Mau menyangkal juga, kau sama saja dengan mereka. Mengambil uang dari hasil menjual harga diri, aku malu karena ditolong oleh lelaki tak bermoral sepertimu," Kazemaru hanya diam mendengar ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah.

'Berhasil…' batin Gouenji penuh kemenangan.

"Dan juga, kau terlihat masih remaja, ternyata remaja zaman sekarang memang berani menjual harga diri demi sepotong roti, yah…" Gouenji menaikkan bahunya, persis seperti yang Kazemaru lakukan tadi.

"Haha, apa yang ibumu ajarkan sehingga kau menjadi anak yang seperti ini. Ibumu memang payah," cukup sudah! Habislah kesabaran Kazemaru sekarang!

BUK.

Kazemaru menonjok muka Gouenji dengan kasar. Membuat pipi polos sang pemuda _onyx_ menjadi lebam keunguan karena pukulan yang terlampau keras.

"Kau boleh menghinaku apa saja! Tapi jangan ibuku! Sejahat apa pun dia, dia tak pernah men-"

"Oh, jadi ibumu jahat, ya? Pantas saja kau menjadi seperti ini. Kasihan sekali kau, tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang ibu," potong Gouenji sembari tertawa mengejek, Kazemaru mengernyit kesal. Ia lalu membanting tubuh Gouenji kembali ke kasur dan menindihnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan hina ibuku!" ucap Kazemaru menahan marah. Mata cokelatnya yang secerah madu menatap mata malam Gouenji tajam.

"Kau ternyata agresif juga, ya. Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?" tanyanya. Kazemaru tak menjawab, ia hanya bangkit dari tubuh Gouenji dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu di sana.

"Satu lagi," tangan Kazemaru tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. Ia menunjuk batang hidung Gouenji tepat di depannya.

"Aku bukan remaja lagi, usiaku sudah sembilan belas!" katanya menegaskan. Gouenji tertegun sambil tersenyum tipis. Yah, dia baru dewasa tahap awal, sudah berlagak seperti pemuda yang berpengalaman.

'Kazemaru, ya… anak yang menarik,' seketika itu juga, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wah, Anda datang lagi, Tuan…" sapa <em>bartender<em> yang kemarin, saat Gouenji baru saja muncul dari pintu_ café_ itu. Gouenji melambaikan tangannya seakan mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan melihat sekeliling.

"Segelas _vodka_, seperti kemarin," katanya seraya melihat-lihat isi _café_ itu. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut, tak ada yang terlewati, dan kedua batu hitam miliknya itu berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik di salah satu bagian ruangan. Kazemaru dengan seorang pemuda lain yang merayunya, namun Kazemaru terlihat memberontak.

"Kurasa aku sudah paham maksudmu yang kemarin, Tuan _Bartender_…" Gouenji menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia lalu menyeruput_ vodka_-nya sedikit.

"Panggil saja aku Kidou, Tuan…"

"Gouenji," potong Gouenji cepat. Kidou mengangguk tiga kali.

"Jadi, maksud Anda paham yang bagaimana, Tuan Gouenji?" tanyanya, melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti karena sesi perkenalan tadi.

"Oh, itu, yah, aku jadi paham soal 'melupakan masalah pekerjaan sejenak', kurasa itu bagus juga," kata Gouenji jujur.

"Aaa, pasti gara-gara kau bertemu Kazemaru kemarin malam itu, ya? Ah, aku tahu," tebak Kidou. Gouenji tertawa kecil dan meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Memang, tapi kau tahu dari mana?" Gouenji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kali ini ganti Kidou yang tertawa.

"Kau jatuh pingsan tepat di depan pintu. Kau tahu, bersyukurlah karena Kazemaru yang menemukan dan membawamu pulang," bisik Kidou tepat di telinga Gouenji.

"Kazemaru juga bilang begitu kemarin, memangnya ada apa?" balas Gouenji dengan berbisik pula.

"Kau bahkan sudah berbicara dengannya? Wah, tak kusangka," Kidou menunjukkan muka kagum. Gouenji yang sedari tadi sudah bingung jadi tambah bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu sebenarnya?" Gouenji menggelengkan kepalanya, dan matanya beralih pada Kazemaru yang masih tampak berusaha menghindari sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Kazemaru itu anak yang rajin. Yah, walaupun pekerjaannya agak 'tidak senonoh', dia tak pernah memusingkan hal itu," kata Kidou. Gouenji menopang kepalanya di tangan kiri, membiarkan Kidou memulai ceritanya.

"Dia itu… sebenarnya anak yang baik," Kidou memulai. Gouenji mendengarkan baik-baik saat sang bartender mengelap gelas sambil bercerita.

"Orang tuanya… sejak kecil ia tak mengetahui nama mereka. Bahkan ia pernah bilang, kalau ia tak mengetahui wajah keduanya," Gouenji tertegun. Ia lalu membandingkan kehidupan Kazemaru kecil dan dirinya sendiri waktu seumuran dengannya di saat itu.

"Bekerja seorang diri, menghidupi tangan ringkih itu dari kerasnya genggaman hidup. Kazemaru tak pernah sekali pun mengeluh."

"Lalu, kenapa dia menjadi 'pemuda penggilan'?" tanya Gouenji tak sabar. Ia ingin segera mengetahui alasan Kazemaru memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia malam di usia semuda jagung itu.

"Sebenarnya ia kesepian," Kidou menghela nafas panjang.

"Kesepian? Hanya karena alasan itu?" Gouenji memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah sang pemuda_ turquoise_, Kidou menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ia sudah terlalu lama hidup sendiri, ia ingin mencari kesenangan hidup dengan berbekal tubuhnya," jelas Kidou. Ia kini mengikuti arah pandangan Gouenji yang menatap Kazemaru dalam.

'Ia mirip denganku dalam beberapa hal…' batin Gouenji sambil tersenyum.

"Dia sulit dimengerti…" tutur Gouenji, masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kazemaru, beruntung sang objek sedang 'sibuk', jadi ia tak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau hanya akan mengerti jika sudah mendapat _'service'_ darinya," ungkap Kidou sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia memaklumi sikap Gouenji setelah pemuda_ stoic_ itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke bangku Kazemaru berada.

"Berhati-hatilah, Tuan, ia hanya ingin bermain bahkan bicara bersama orang yang ia sukai saja," pesan Kidou dari jauh sambil tersenyum mendukung. Walau tak melihat, Kidou tahu kalau saat ini Gouenji tengah tersenyum.

"Minggir, anak ini milikku," dengan tiba-tiba, Gouenji menarik tangan Kazemaru dan menyeretnya menjauhi pemuda yang tadi bersama Kazemaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Kazemaru sambil berusaha melepas tangannya. Tapi rupanya tenaga Gouenji yang jauh lebih besar dari tenaganya, membuat ia jelas kalah.

"Aku ingin kau memberikanku 'pelayanan'," pinta Gouenji tanpa melirik Kazemaru sedikit pun. Ia membawa Kazemaru yang sudah terlihat pasrah ke dalam toilet, membuka salah satu bilik di sana, dan mendudukkan Kazemaru di kloset yang tertutup.

"Ceritakan padaku, semua tentang dirimu," perintahnya. Kazemaru menatapnya tajam, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak memiliki masa lalu yang pantas untuk diceritakan," ungkap Kazemaru, dari pandangan dan nada bicaranya entah kata-kata itu ditujukan pada siapa.

Gouenji menyeringai sedikit, secara tak terduga, ia menurunkan resleting celana Kazemaru. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu kaget dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah apel.

"Hei! Kau jangan sembarangan!" jerit Kazemaru panik. Gouenji bukannya menurut malah membuka dalaman Kazemaru hingga miliknya terekspos bebas.

"Kau tahu, kau itu sangat mirip denganku dalam beberapa hal," ucap Gouenji bersiap memasukkan milik Kazemaru ke dalam mulutnya. Kazemaru ber-cih pelan sebelum Gouenji benar-benar menuntun miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat Gouenji.

"Aahh… ta-tahu apa… ssshh… kau… tentang… ahh… aku?" pertanyaan Kazemaru jadi terdengar agak tak jelas karena bercampur dengan desahannya. Gouenji sukses membuatnya melayang dengan lumatan pada miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa," Gouenji mengeluarkan milik Kazemaru dari mulutnya, dan kemudian memasukkannya lagi.

"Tapi," keluar, "Aku tahu," masuk, "Kalau matamu memancarkan sinar yang sama denganku," lanjut Gouenji sembari menjilati milik Kazemaru hingga basah seluruhnya.

"Warna… ngh… matamu dan… ahh… mataku… uuhh… jauh berbeda, apanya yang… ahh… sinar yang sama?" Kazemaru memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia tertawa tak nyaman saat melihat Gouenji menyeringai di balik 'pekerjaannya'.

"Kau ini polos sekali, kau sebenarnya kesepian, 'kan? Aku juga begitu," kata Gouenji. Kazemaru mendengus sebal, ia tak suka bila dibilang anak kecil yang kesepian, sebutan itu seakan menjadi tabu baginya.

"Jangan berkata… ahh… seolah aku… ngh… adalah… anak kecil… ah…" ucapnya sambil menutup matanya erat-erat. Gouenji menyeringai lagi.

"Kau mencari jati dirimu dengan cara yang agak tak wajar, sedangkan aku mencari hal itu dengan cara yang bisa diterima orang awam. Hanya itu perbedaan kita, sedikit tapi berdampak banyak," jelas Gouenji panjang-lebar, ia juga sedikit memperhalus bahasanya agar Kazemaru tak tersinggung.

"Ter… ah… serah apa… uhh… katamu. Yang pasti… ahh… lepaskan aku dari sini," pinta Kazemaru. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mendapati Gouenji melepas seluruh pertahanan yang ada pada tubuhnya. Tak lama, ia berkeadaan sama dengan Kazemaru.

"K-kau?" raung Kazemaru sedikit marah. Gouenji yang sudah mulai paham dengan permainan bisnis Kazemaru segera mengangguk cepat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membayarmu dengan pantas. Sekarang, aku ingin kau melayaniku," Gouenji membelai pipi Kazemaru dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"J-jangan… bercanda, Bodoh… aku tak mau bayaran darimu," desis Kazemaru dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tak bercanda. Dan jangan panggil aku 'Bodoh'," bibir Gouenji pindah ke telinganya. Mengecup dan menggigitnya perlahan, kemudian menjilatinya.

"Apa… ngh… kau… ingin mengambil… ahh… keperjakaanku?" tanya Kazemaru lemah. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Gouenji menimbang sedikit, ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Kazemaru.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau masih perjaka?" Gouenji bertanya balik. Kazemaru sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaan Gouenji, kalau ia bisa menonjok pria itu, sudah ia lakukan dari tadi. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya terasa kaku dan tak mau bergerak menuruti tuannya.

"Kalau begitu," Kazemaru segera menyingkirkan kepala Gouenji dari selangkangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, aku tak mau menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang sepertimu," lanjut Kazemaru seraya membuka kunci toilet. Ia lalu meninggalkan Gouenji sendirian.

'Heh, lelaki PSK yang masih perjaka… baru kali ini aku menemukannya,' tutur Gouenji di dalam hatinya. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat memandangi rambut Kazemaru yang panjang melambai seakan berkata 'sampai jumpa' kepadanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gouenji. Kau datang lagi?" dua hari setelah kejadian Gouenji dan Kazemaru di toilet, pria berambut putih tulang itu kembali lagi ke <em>café<em> itu. Di sana, sudah ada Kidou yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman bisnis seperti biasa.

"Ya, tolong yang biasa," Gouenji memesan minuman. Seperti sebelumnya, segelas _vodka_. Tapi sebenarnya, yang ia maksudkan 'seperti biasa' bukan hanya 'segelas _vodka'_, tapi juga informasi tentang Kazemaru.

Entah kenapa, sejak bertemu dengan Kazemaru, Gouenji seperti tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Ia teramat penasaran dan merasa mirip dengan sang _turquoise_ yang kesepian.

"Ah, aku akan cerita sedikit tentang Kazemaru saat bekerja di sini," Kidou menyerahkan segelas penuh _vodka_ pada Gouenji. Pria itu segera mengambil gelas pesanannya, namun tidak segera meminumnya, ia lebih tertarik dengan cerita Kidou, dan ia tak ingin mabuk duluan sebelum ceritanya habis.

"Tunggu sebentar, ia belum datang untuk bekerja, 'kan?" tanya Gouenji hati-hati, agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kidou menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak, ia tidak akan datang sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Kau jangan khawatir," jelas Kidou memaklumi kekhawatiran Gouenji. Pria itu segera bernafas lega mendengar ungkapan sang _bartender_.

"Yah, Kazemaru itu satu-satunya PSK yang aku ketahui, yang masih perjaka," kata Kidou. Gouenji meneguk _vodka_-nya.

"Jadi yang dia katakan itu benar, ya?" Gouenji menghadap ke bawah, menatap sepatunya. Kidou mengambil sebuah lap untuk membersihkan gelas-gelas yang baru saja dicuci dan diserahkan kepadanya.

"Oh, dia pernah bilang padamu? Wah, aku tak menyangka ada orang seberuntung kau," ucap Kidou sambil tersenyum. Gouenji sedikit bingung.

"Dari kemarin kau selalu bilang aku beruntung karena bertemu dengannya, memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa, sih?" tanya Gouenji sambil mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Dia itu menarik. Seperti magnet. Asal kau tahu saja, orang-orang yang diberikan 'pelayanan' olehnya, tak ada yang berhasil mengambil keperjakaannya," ujar Kidou serius.

"Kenapa begitu?" Gouenji langsung bertanya lagi.

"Mereka takut pada Kazemaru,"jawab Kidou sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Meski Kazemaru adalah PSK, tak pernah sekali pun ia membiarkan 'pemanggil'nya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sembarangan. Ia bahkan belum menerima ciuman pertama," Kidou duduk di kursinya. Pernyataannya barusan membuat Gouenji terbelalak kaget.

"Belum menerima ciuman pertama? Kau jangan bercanda!" jeritnya syok. Hei, tidak mungkin seorang PSK belum dapat ciuman pertama, apalagi di usia sembilan belas tahun.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku temannya sejak kecil, jelas aku tahu," Kidou memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia menyilangkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain.

"Lalu, 'pelayanan' macam apa yang membuatnya menjadi PSK?" lagi, Gouenji bertanya.

"Ia hanya membiarkan 'pemanggil'nya untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan tangan mereka. Lebih dari itu, ia tak akan menerimanya," Kidou menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

"Mana mungkin! Seorang PSK seperti dia, pasti pernah dijamah paling tidak dengan bibir sang pemanggil. Lagipula, saat bersamaku kemarin dia-"

"Jadi kau sudah pernah merasakan _service_-nya? Hoo, kalau begitu, kau benar-benar orang yang beruntung," potong Kidou sebelum Gouenji menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bukan begitu! Dia bahkan membiarkanku menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan bibirku! Dan bersikap seperti sudah terbiasa diperlakukan begitu! Tidakkah menurutmu itu berlawanan dengan semua yang kau katakan?" erang Gouenji penuh keheranan.

"Berarti kau memang beruntung," Kidou mulanya terbelalak sedikit dengan penuturan Gouenji, namun ia segera tersenyum dan menepuk tangan seakan memberikan selamat pada sang pria bawang.

"Akh! Aku tidak mengerti! Bukankah PSK itu-"

"Kau belum mengenalnya, Tuan Gouenji. Dia adalah PSK yang 'sedikit' terhormat. Belum pernah tersentuh_ seme_ yang lapar mana pun. Walau kau beruntung, belum tentu ia mau menyerahkan harga dirinya semudah itu," kali ini, raut wajah Kidou sangat serius. Ia seakan marah dengan Gouenji.

"Aku memang belum terlalu mengenalnya, tetapi kemarin saat ia bertanya apakah aku ingin mengambil harga dirinya dan kujawab tidak, sikapnya aneh! Dia seakan kecewa padaku!" dengan pe-de-nya, Gouenji berkata seakan Kazemaru benar-benar menginginkannya.

'Orang ini yang kepe-dean, atau memang Kazemaru yang telah berubah?' batin Kidou seketika _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Daripada kau mengurusi aku, kau sudah dapat pekerjaan baru, Tuan Gouenji?"

Kidou mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Gouenji menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan horor. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sang objek, Kazemaru, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari memutar mata madunya bosan.

"Kau mendengar semuanya, Kazemaru?" tanya Kidou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan tajam Kazemaru yang menusuk.

"Yah, aku mendengar hanya sebagian," Kazemaru menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah Gouenji dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menopang kepalanya di tangan.

"Kapan kau datang? Bukannya jam kerjamu jam sepuluh malam?" sambung Gouenji. Kazemaru memutar matanya lagi.

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, tahu. Makanya kalau membicarakan orang jangan keasyikan sampai lupa waktu," komentarnya sarkatis.

"Daripada itu, dari mana kau tahu nama dan statusku saat ini yang masih pengangguran?" Kazemaru menjawab dengan menunjuk Kidou memakai gerakan spontan.

Gouenji tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai-, ia lalu menarik paksa lengan Kazemaru dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" Kazemaru meronta. Tapi bukannya melepaskan, Gouenji malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kazemaru dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak akan. Kau milikku malam ini, sampai seterusnya," Gouenji menghirup dalam aroma rambut Kazemaru. Membuat sang pemilik rambut indah nan panjang itu berwajah merah semerah mata Kidou.

"Kau benar-benar seperti magnet, menarikku dalam medanmu, dan tak membiarkanku melepasmu," bisiknya tepat di telinga Kazemaru.

Yap, mungkin Gouenji memang masuk dalam perangkap medan magnet Kazemaru sekarang…

Dan selamanya…

* * *

><p>FIN!<p>

* * *

><p>Curahan singkat namun panjang dari author…<p>

YEAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI! FIC PENYESALAN DIRI SAYA! YANG DENGAN BODOHNYA MELUPAKAN HARI PERINGATAN OTP SENDIRI!

Hiks, maafkan saya Gouenji, Kazemaru, saya melupakan kalian…

Ya sudahlah, sekalian bikin fic ini special buat Valentine's Day aja lah…

Fic ini dibuat dalam total waktu 7 jam!

Dan soal pekerjaan Gouenji itu, sebenernya saya ngasal aja, dan saya minta maaf sebesar Gunung Bromo karena membuat Kazemaru menjadi PSK! Astaga! Maafkan saya Kaze, tapi hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran nista nan tak bermutu milik saya… Ah, iya, di cerita ini, Kidou gak pake google, yak, jadi matanya keliatan... fufufu

Eh, eh, kok saya ngerasa Kaze kayak dia yang versi DE, ya? Apa cuma perasaan saya aja?

Ah, terserah dah. Yang penting jika kalian ada cacian, makian, celaan, kecewa sama fic ini, flame, dan komentar serta keluhan lainnya, silakan klik review, yak…


End file.
